clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
McMurry
McMurry Mallard is a British Mallard and a member of the Duck Gang. He is a friend of Leekduck, and is one of the most respected member of the gang. History McMurry was born on a small farm in the countryside of the Falklands. McMurry spent most of his childhood working on the small farm (his family could not afford to send him to school.) It was not very successful but this was actualy due to McMurrys father who was, overall incompetant and bought into a Pyramid sceme. Most of the familys money went due to this and McMurray and his mother were certainly against this. Aswell as his eight siblings, McMurrys family was very large he was the third youngest, but the oldest child was named Murph, the third oldest named Terrah and McMurry were actualy biologically related to their parents. McMurrys father had recently adopted seven other ducklings froma local carehome because he was under the delousion that he would soon have enough money too look after them all. He did not however. His mother finally called the police who arrested McMurrys father for child neglect. They also took the adopted ducklings back to the orphanage. McMurry was eight at the time his older brother was 18 and left home. He, his sister and his mother were forced to move into the town where they bought a cheap apartment. They werent even able to afford that though since McMurrys mother could not get a job since she had to look after McMurry and his sister. McMurrys sister eventualy grew very sick and McMurry started to blame himself for his familys money troubles and decided to somehow get money. McMurry walked around the town looking for jobs, at the time he was too young to get any real job but attempted to become a Paper boy. But he did not manage to do so and was overlooked for other candidates. McMurry then went to the town center. Here he realised that there were many ducks all in crowds and any were dropping coins, McMurry grew into the habit of picking up these coins. This eventualy developed into pickpocketry and as a result, McMurry began to make alot of money this way. McMurry later dicovered the black market and started selling stuff there, This increased the amount of money he made and he found himself bieng the familys source of income at only 15!. He did however manage to pay of the rent and then morgage. Years later, McMurrys family had managed to claim benefits and so McMurry could actualy leave home without feeling like he was leaving his family to financial doom. McMurry however did not have any real qualifications since he had never been to school, and so he fell back into pickpocketry and selling stuff on the black market. He was spotted by Joezy Callon, a duck who was deeply involved in the duck division of the Underground PWN Mafia. Joezy said he might have a space for mcMurry to work in the mafia, about two weeks later he paired McMurry with Leekduck and the two started working together, conning ducks out of money. Both Leekduck and McMurry said theyde probably be okay working on their own but dident mind working together, they were often stationed somewhere and worked seperately, unless it was a big operation. Once the two had gained alot of experience, they started to do major robberys by getting leekduck to hypnotise the targets (Often entire banks) Into falling asleep and McMurry getting the money. this caused a National state of panic for a short time and the police started going deep into the invesitgation. When Leekduck and Joezy heard this, they panicked and ran off to Antartica. They failed to tell McMurry and decided to leave him a letter instead. McMurry was suprised when he read the letter but he also took it as a warning. McMurry went into hiding in a place called Brazil (unlike Leekduck and Joezy however, he did not stay in contact with the UPM.) Once in Brazil, McMurry attempted to get a job that might not get him into jail. He failed time and time again however and ended up in a cycle of unemployment. This forced him back into Pickpocketry, but he only got enough money to lightly skim through. When McMurry recieved the letter from Leekduck saying that Leekduck and Joezy were okay and that they had formed their own gang. McMurry was delighted and flew over to the headquaters to join straight away. McMurry Today McMurry is currently in the DuckGang and so not much is known about him other then that. His relationship is the gang is that he is respected almost as a second leader. He is in many ways since he is often considered as Leekduck's buisness partner. He is very influental Category:Characters Category:Duck Gang Members